Traditional methods for assembly of high frequency devices include Hermetic MIC Module, Stripline Assembly, Waveguide Assembly. These methods utilize conventional methods for assembling such devices and require extensive and expensive hermetic packaging of components. The packaging of components requires extensive machining of the package to provide isolation between components. This results in increased labor and material expense.
As one can appreciate, in the known system, a solid block of shielding material is machined to create cavities in which microwave components are disposed. Such methods also require electrical tuning of the resulting devices to avoid interference between components. As the properties of each package and configuration differ, the RF properties of high frequency devices in such environments differ as well. Consequently tuning is required in such environments to obtain optimal results, increasing labor and difficult of manufacture.
Low temperature co-fired ceramic processes are known multi-layer construction techniques, allowing for the integration of electrical components in a multi layer structure. In spite of the advantages that have been identified in these other applications, LTCC has not been utilized in the integration of microwave and other RF devices in the manner contemplated by the present invention.
What is needed therefore is a technique for applying low-temperature co-fired ceramic processes to the construction of high frequency and microwave transmit/receive devices.